Adhesive compositions have utility in various applications, including tapes used for insulating, mounting, sealing, mending, holding, masking, labeling, binding, joining, protecting, and reinforcing functions. Adhesives compositions fail over time and in use. Failure is accelerated in harsh environmental conditions such as prolonged exposure to heat, light, and/or physical stress such as pressure.
It is an object of this invention to provide an adhesive composition capable of withstanding exposure to harsh environmental conditions for extended periods of time.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a tape utilizing the adhesive composition.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a tape utilizing the adhesive composition particularly suitable for use in closure systems associated with air ducts and air connectors.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a composition particularly suitable for use as an antioxidant composition in an adhesive composition of the present invention.